


A Reason to Fight

by edgieweeb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, AruAni, Eremika - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hitlowe, Levi breaks Erwin's legs, Martial Arts, More angst, Petruo, levihan - Freeform, springles - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgieweeb/pseuds/edgieweeb
Summary: At the prestigious Maria University of Music, Dorm 104 turns out to be a High School reunion for some of the recent graduates of Sheena's Academy for Gifted Musicians. Toxic histories collide, and nothing is what it seems.Mikasa Ackerman is an aspiring musician, looking for the boy who saved her the night her parents were murdered, leaving her only with his red scarf.Annie Leonhart is simply trying to get away from her father, who only wants her to fight, who doesn't even know about her band, The Outcasts.Eren Yeager has been in a Juvenile Detention Center since he was 9 years old. 11 years ago, he killed two people.Armin Arlert is torn. He cares about his friend, but doesn't want to lose him, and he's afraid that his friend might get into trouble with his bad temper.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, thank you for reading this! I hop you enjoy it! This story is a Modern AU/College AU, and I'm hoping it will be about 30-ish chapters. That being said, I just want to have fun with this! Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

The crisp autumn air blew by, as Mikasa sighed. Another summer, gone by. Her final summer. Now it was time to go to college.  She hadn’t done anything particularly exciting or interesting, not that she really cared that much. Ever since the death of her parents, she hadn’t really cared that much about anything really. She still remembered that day, when the intruders came in, and killed her parents. Right in front of her. The carpet, the one that she had played with her father on so many times, was now stained in his blood. The boy who lived next door-- she couldn’t recall his name, but they used to play a lot together. He had come over to see if she had wanted to play outside or something, and when he saw the sight, he grabbed the knife, lying on the ground that the murderers had used to kill her parents. Everything that happened after that was blurry. All she remembered was him leaving a few moments later, coming back with the bloody knife. The police arrived soon, and he was taken away. After seeing the corpses of the murderers however, Mikasa was able to put two and two together. Ever since, she had wanted to find that boy. To thank him, and tell him how much she loved him.

* * *

 

“Hey. Mika. Wake up.”

 

She cracked open an eye, waking up to Sasha’s beaming face-- Sasha, who was getting bits of baked potato all over her face.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m up.” Mikasa replied to her friend, stretching her arms and yawning.  She needed a shower, she had worked out last night to prepare for an upcoming fight she had next saturday, and had been so tired she didn’t want to take a shower. And she stunk-- bad. Turning the water on, she let hot liquid pour over her body for a few moments, taking time to enjoy the relaxing element of taking a nice warm shower. Until she heard a loud banging on the door.

 

“Hey! Hurry your ass up! I gotta get mine to class in 30 minutes!”

 

She heard the girl shouting. She didn’t know her name, nor did she really care that much. She only had Sasha as a friend, and that was because she had known the girl since they were children.  Mikasa sighed and replied,”Alright. I’ll hurry up.”

 

She began washing herself, as the water began to feel uncomfortable on her skin. She didn’t really care to get to know her new roommates, it’s not as if she was going to hang out with them or anything. So, instead, she went to the gym that her brother, Levi, owned, and worked out for a few hours. Since her parents’ death, Her older brother Levi took her in, and started teaching her how to fight, at her request. Now, she worked there part time, teaching self defense and martial arts classes. Finally, finished with her shower, she dried off and dressed herself, in a tee-shirt and jeans, and opened up the door, where a fairly tall girl with messy brown hair, freckles, and a scowl on her face stood-- a face she recognized as Ymir’s.

 

“Fucking finally. I thought you were gonna be in there forever.” The girl laughed, and then walked into the bathroom to shower. Then Mikasa saw a familiar scowling face-- unfortunately.

 

“Annie Leonhardt. It’s been a minute.” Mikasa said, with a bitter tone. The two had been adversaries in middle and high school. Her friends slash bandmates, Hitch Dreyse and Ymir (no one knew her last name), she didn’t really mind. But Annie’s friends, Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun, had teased and bullied Sasha all throughout high school.

 

“Yes, it has. I hope you’re doing well.” Annie replied, with a tone that masked her anger. Since childhood, when she had seen Mikasa beat up three bullies in grade school, to save her only other friend Armin Arlert, Annie had wanted to be friends with the girl. And she still did, but it hurt to be judged for the actions of your friends by the one you seek acceptance from. But lately, she and her band, The Outcasts, were gaining popularity, so she didn’t have time to worry about it. Especially because of the fight she had coming up next saturday, she needed to prepare for that as well. Truth be told, Annie hated her father. She didn’t know if what he did to her counted as abuse, but it sure felt like it. He would make her train in the backyard for hours on end over the summer, to the point that she almost fainted from exhaustion, then, he would make her get up, and he would make her spar him, no holds barred, and it would always end with her being beaten almost senseless. And during the school years, he would come home drunk as a lord, and tell her she was useless, or hit her. In fact, he didn’t even know about her band. Whenever she would go out to rehearse in high school for it, she would say she was going running.

 

“Annie.” This came from Hitch, who sounded a little worried.

 

“What?” Annie said, almost annoyed.

 

“The music studio here is open 24/7, me and Hitch were gonna go check it out and rehearse a bit. Wanna come with?” Ymir interjected.

 

“Sure. Let me go get my guitar.” She sighed.

 

“Alright. Hey Krista, wanna come watch us? It’ll be fun, and you’ll get to hear me banging on shit!” Ymir exclaimed with a wink towards the timid, blonde haired girl.

“Sure!” The girl got up excitedly, to go with them as Annie got up, satisfied with her guitar and equipment, ready to go.

 

Ymir, Krista Lenz, Annie Leonhart, Hitch Dreyse, and Sasha Blouse, and Mikasa Ackerman. That was who made up Dorm number 104 for the girls. For boys it was Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Armin Arlert, Connie Springer, Reiner Braun, and Bertolt Hoover.  This year would not be like most.

 

Annie’s  band was a tight group of close friends, who loved doing what they do. In fact, they were pretty popular. With Hitch on bass and vocals, Annie on guitar and backup vocals, and finally, Ymir on drums. They started out simply as a cover band, covering songs by bands like Three Days Grace, Disturbed, Five Finger Death Punch, and I Prevail. They would make money by playing small gigs at bars and whatnot, gaining popularity online. They had recently released their first album, a self titled album of covers.

 

As a group, they had gone through a lot together, and that’s why they made music.

 

_I’ve been away, a little while, sometimes I just can’t help myself_

_When my mind’s running wild, I seem to lose grip on reality_

_And I try to disregard the crazy things the voices tell me to do, but it’s no use_

_I tried to own it, write songs about it_

_Believe me I tried, in the end I needed to breathe_

_Find inspiration, some kind of purpose_

_To take a second to face the shit that makes me, me_

 

_All I needed was the last thing I wanted_

_To sit alone in a room and say it all out loud_

_Every moment, every second, every trespass_

_Every awful thing, every broken dream_

_A couple years back and forth with myself in a cage_

_Banging my head against the wall tryna put words on a page_

_All I needed was the last thing I wanted_

_To be alone in a room, alone in a room_

 

_-Alone in a Room, Asking Alexandria_

 

As they finished the song, Krista paused the recording machine. Ymir wiped the sweat off her brow, and smiled. A group of students that had gathered outside of the recording studio, as they launched into their next song. Annie did the vocals for the next song.

 

_Let's go!_

_With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping_

_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_

_Would she hear me, if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

 

_There's always something different going on_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

 

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_

 

_-Tears Don’t Fall, Bullet for my Valentine_

 

Krista stopped the recording machine, they were done for the day. The group of students gathered outside was large, and they were cheering for more.

 

“Sorry guys, we’re done here, but, we will be live at Survey Corps. Stadium, next Saturday, at 7:30.” Krista chirped with a smile. Annie looked at her, eyes wide, and jaw gaping.

 

“Krista! What the hell are you thinking? We can’t play live at the Survey Corps. Stadium, it’s one of the three biggest concert arenas here!” Annie asked, frantically. She would love to do it, but she knew it was never possible.

“Actually, my father is the owner of the stadium, and I sent your tracks to him… And he wants you to perform there.” Krista said, matter-of-factly.

“Oh my God! Krista, I’m gonna marry you!” Shouted Ymir, who picked her up into a bone crushing hug. Annie showed a faint smile, and Hitch wore a joyous grin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mikasa was busy training for her fight next week. Levi, telling her the punches to throw at the bag, simulating a fight.

“Jab! Right round! Low rear hook, high cross! Number 3 rear elbow!” Levi shouted the moves, and she got them in just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the round. The bag was swinging from side to side, Mikasa, dripping with sweat.

 

"How are you feeling, brat?" Levi deadpanned, like usual.

 

"Fine, sir." Mikasa replied, with a respectful tone.

 

"Ugh, you stink. Go shower. Leave me alone." Levi said, then proceeded to go clean something. Well, Mikasa thought, taking her day into account. This is gonna be an interesting year. 

 

And that it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, every chapter, at the end, I'm gonna give you some of the music I listened to to help with the chapter. So todays's songs are:
> 
> Bow Down - I Prevail  
> Breaking Down - I Prevail  
> Radioactive - Bullet for my Valentine  
> Anthem of the Lonely - Nine Lashes
> 
> That's all for today, have a good one!


	2. Don't Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back y'all, I got some nice feedback. To answer any further questions, yes I have taken inspiration from a couple of fics, the big three are:  
> Around the Corner by ilianka_smoulinka_91  
> Time to Go by Hamliet  
> Anytime,Anyplace by Yodawgiherd

Eren Yeager was a pain in Armin’s ass. Yes, Armin loved Eren like a brother, but the boy got on Armin’s nerves more than a little bit sometimes. And his temper was.. Incredibly troublesome. Armin glanced over at Eren, and gulped. Eren only had that look in his eyes when he was about to do something that was gonna get him in trouble.

 

“Hey! Who the fuck do you think you are, to be lookin’ at me like that?” Eren shouted angrily. It was Jean Kirstein, A boy Eren had gotten into… an unspeakable amount of fights with- sometimes more than once in the same school day.

 

“Ha! I’m Jean Kirstein, straight A student, and an incredible guitarist. Who are you, you pathetic looking edgelord? A murderer?” Jean shot. But Jean knew full well who he was, and was purposely pushing his buttons.

Oh shit, Armin thought, as Eren crossed his arms and replied defiantly, now that he knew who it was. Jean had changed his style a while back, but he was still Jean.

“Yeah I fucking am, Jean Kirschtein. ‘Member all those times I beat your ass in high school? It’s gonna happen again.” Eren stared his adversary in the eye. 

He did it. Jean looked at him, trying to overcome the sudden fear that had overtaken him as he stared deep into Eren’s emerald green eyes.

 

“Oh. Fucking psycho, tch.” 

 

Just then, Eren’s fist flew straight out into Jean’s unguarded face, breaking his nose on impact and causing blood to spurt out  _ everywhere. _ Jean staggered.

“What the hell, man?” Jean cried. “I was jus-”

“SON OF A BITCH!” Eren shouted as another fist caught Jean’s face. He was gonna have a black eye tomorrow. Eren followed up with a roundhouse kick to Jean’s ribs, before the school janitor came in and physically restrained Eren, which was when he sobered up, and realized he had fucked up. Hannes, the Janitor and Eren's foster father broke up the fight, scolded Eren, and sent him off. Apparently that happened a lot here. The janitor scolded him, and sent him back to class.

 

Armin Arlert was 17 years old, but already a verifiable genius. He had even graduated High School early. However, because he skipped middle school, he was young for his grade. So he was bullied and picked on. A lot. He also had a long-time crush on Annie Leonhart since middle school, and a steep admiration for Eren and his strength. While Eren was hot-tempered and rash, he always had (somewhat) good reasons for fighting. He simply wasn’t good at using his words, and the… incident from 11 years ago didn’t do him any favors. In fact, the reason He and Jean had gotten into so many fights was because Jean was always bullying Armin, even though he would never admit it. 

Eren Yeager was 20 years old. He had trained in martial arts since the age of five, to help with his temper, and even more once he was put in the detention center, as one of his activities. As such, he was very strong- and he had improved a lot. Back in middle school and grade school, when somebody said something to him he didn’t like, he would always resort to violence. So while he was not perfect, and his temper would always be a struggle. Especially after his mother’s death, due to a gang raid on his home- A direct result of the incident from 11 years ago. Now, Eren belonged to a band, called Death’s Right Hand Kills- he was lead vocals. Armin was bass, their friend- who was not all that smart (But really really excelled at playing the drums, he was seriously some sort of prodigy at it.), and  they still needed a lead guitarist.

“Eren. Eren. EREN!”

“Huh? What?” Eren shot up from where he was sleeping at the desk. “Yeah Mr. Smith?”

 

“Can you tell me what an Aeolian Scale in C is?” He questioned.

 

“Uhh… A B C D E F G A?” Eren answered with uncertainty. 

 

“No.” Mr. Smith shook his head. “ I said Aeolian in  _ C _ . Can anyone tell me what an Aeolian in C is?” Instantly, a hand shot up. “Yes, Mr. Kirschtein.”

 

“An Aeolian in C is C D E♭ F G A♭ B♭ C.” Jean said, smirking. That bastard Eren might be able to beat him up, but Jean could best him any time when it came to music theory.

 

After class, They headed back to the dorm, where Eren was less than pleased to see that he was in the same dorm as Mr. Fancypants.

 

“Oh no. Oh  _ fuck  _ no. There is no way we are in the same room. No fucking way.” Eren refused to believe it.

 

“Well, you are wrong. And don’t ask where I was last night.” Jean said, winking at Reiner from across the room.

 

“Damn. You’re one lucky man.” Reiner bellowed, letting out a laugh.

 

“Whatever.” Eren walked out with a scowl. He needed to find a new gym to train at, since he left his old gym to go to college here. The nearest one was 10 minutes away, called “Levi’s Gym”. There was a guarantee that it would always be clean.

* * *

 

Mikasa was working the bag. Hard.  Sweat dripped down her face, as she threw punch after punch, and kick after kick. When her fist or shin would make contact with the bag, it would be forced to stop. The next time she hit it, it would go back to swinging around. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the round. As she stopped, the doorbell rang. A guy with an… interesting pair of shorts came in and asked;

 

“Hey. Do you guys have memberships, or something like that?” he asked.

 

“You talking to me?” Mikasa asked.

 

“Yeah. Is there anyone else around here?” he said, with an amused look on his face. “My name is Eren, by the way.

 

“Mikasa.“ She replied. “So, we do have memberships, they are $10 a month. We also offer martial arts classes and fitness classes.”

 

“What martial arts?” He asked, clearly interested. “I’ve trained in Thai Boxing my entire life, do you have an instructor for that here?”

 

“Uh, he’ll probably hate me for telling you this, but, yeah my older brother is. A while back he used to teach it, and he was even a certified WTBA instructor.” Mikasa explained to him. “But right now I’m his only student. LEVI!” 

 

“What?” a voice came from the office. “I’m busy.”

 

“We have a customer. Get your ass out here.” She called. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

 

A minute later, Eren saw a small figure come out of the office, and he held in a laugh, but only for about two seconds. After seeing the short man, he burst out laughing. When he recovered, he decided to say something about it.

 

“Oh my god, you’re so- “ He was interrupted.

 

“Don’t you say it.” The short man interrupted.

 

“-Short.” Eren finished. Levi responded quickly with an uppercut into Eren’s stomach. Eren fell onto the ground as Mikasa gave her brother a strange look.

 

“Anyways, he was wondering if you would be his instructor.” Mikasa explained.

 

“For what? I don’t teach.” Levi scowled. 

 

“First of all, Levi, yes you do. Remember Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra? You instructed them, and they went far. Second off, I think you owe this kid since you just punched him in the stomach, from what I can tell.” Hange Zoe said, announced came in, smiled, squatted down, and planted a wet kiss on Levi’s cheek. “Ya miss me Babe?”

 

“No. And get away from me, you stink four-eyes. I told you, you have to shower at least once a week if you want to live with me. And you- Eren, right? 5 o’clock. Don’t be late.” Levi said.

 

“Yes Sir!” Eren stood up straight, and bowed to him. 

 

“Actually, Mikasa.” Levi said, looking at his younger sister. “Do you feel comfortable sparring this guy?”

 

“Sure. You up for it Eren?” Mikasa asked him.

 

Eren looked a little surprised. “Sure. Just let me get my gloves and shin guards on.”

 

Three minutes later, they had gotten in the ring, and were going at it. Levi was using this as an opportunity to gauge his new students skills, while training Mikasa. Eren’s strategy typically consisted of using his jab to keep his opponent at bay, and pick apart their defense while setting up for other punches and kicks. But what he didn’t expect was for her to slip, and shoot her hands up onto the crown of his head, securing the full clinch. As soon as she did so, she started kneeing him. So he cross-faced and pushed away, following with a spin hook kick, which impressed Levi. Now, Mikasa got serious. Starting with a double jab cross, she followed up with a round kick and number four lead elbow. Then the bell rang, signaling the end of the round.

 

“All right you two. I’m going back to my office to finish up some paperwork. No funny business.”  He said. Hange followed him.

As soon as they were gone, Mikasa grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall, pressing her lips to his. It was such a sudden movement, Eren was surprised. But she had known from the second she saw him that he was the one. 

That he was the one that had saved her from the murderers, and left that scarf. 

 

Eren was unsure of what was going on, but when he saw the red scarf  in her gym bag, he fully understood what was going on. 

 

She was the girl from 11 years ago. 

 

When she finally released him, they were both panting. For the entirety of their young lives, they had been so close. Now they had finally reunited. But he frowned, and walked over to his gym bag. She then frowned as well, and walked over. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked.”Don’t you feel the same way about me? I mean, you are the one who came to save me all those years ago, right?”

 

“I am.”Eren turned over and looked at her.

 

“So then don’t you have the same feelings?” She asked, almost desperately. She had lived her whole life, hoping, knowing that one day they would be reunited in love. That was how she had gotten over her parents death so fast. But now that her dreams of love were crushed, her heart hardened again. All of that pain was resurrected tenfold inside of her.

He shook his head. Tears filled Mikasa’s eyes, and he walked over to her.  

 

“I already have a girlfriend.” He told her. “I’m fine with training with you, but I’m just not interested in you that way.”

 

She sat down next to the ring in an awkward silence, and asked, “So then why did you save me that day?”

 

“I don’t know. To be honest, I hate you. Especially now. You have no freedom- you were fine just living your life to find me, it seems.” Eren said spitefully, as he tied his hair back. “And I hate people who have no freedom or desire for freedom.”

 

She got up, picked up her bag, and then left. So did he. 

 

Because Eren Yeager had a meeting with Zeke Yeager, and their gang The Yeagerists. Begun by their father, they were trying to reform the government through violence. They were going to start a rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This chapter develops the story like the manga did. Don't worry- Eremika will happen eventually. Please leave your comments and Kudos, I really appreciate them! Up next: Eren and Zeke Start a Riot (and that's gonna be a song for next chapter.) Anyway, songs for this chapter are:
> 
> Bow Down- I Prevail  
> The Way Of The Fist- Five Finger Death Punch  
> End Of Days- Bullet For My Valentine


	3. Stabbing in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... If you are squeamish or anything, skip the italicized scene. It is a scene of gory murder/rape. You have been warned. This is yet another chapter that develops the setting and background of characters. That said, I have been reading Stephen King's IT, so that may or may not influence my writing within the next few chapters.

**_There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders_ **

**_All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life_ **

**_Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder_ **

**_Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside_ **

**_\-- Jekyll & Hyde, by Five Finger Death Punch_ **

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the underground passage, the smell of mildew was prominent, but the stench of stale piss and old shit reigned. But despite the smell, it was the main base for the terrorist group known as The Yeagerists.   The underground passage was a part of an old sewer system used by an old nation that once reigned supreme, but by the time it had been inhabited by the people of Paradis, it was deemed fucked up beyond repair. But that was okay with them, no one looked for them there.

 

“Okay, so we’ll plant the bomb in Senator Darius Zackly’s… Personal chair. That should be enough to dispose of him and anyone else inside the room at least.” Zeke adjusted his glasses as he looked over the plans of the bombing they were going to carry out during their riot. “Did you guys get the materials?”

 

A couple of heads nodded, and then the people nodding them produced a few things of fertilizer and the like that they planned to build a bomb out of.

 

“Good. Assemble the bomb, by Saturday. Eren, what do you think of the plans?” Zeke asked him. Zeke always asked his input on their plans, because without Eren, none of this would be possible. “Anything you think we could do to…  _ Spice it up _ ?”

 

“I think I wanna see more carnage.” Eren stood in the corner, glowering. Anyone could look into his eyes, and see that he wanted the world to burn. Eren Yeager was a man with a  _ fuck everything  _ attitude. Life had been particularly cruel to him, so he stuck his middle finger up at it. Fuck it. Fuck it all, he thought. “I mean-- bodies flying, blood, death. The whole nine yards. I want to do as much damage as I can.” 

 

Yes, Eren Yeager was mad. But he was mad because there was something missing in his life, something it would take him time to find. But once he found it, his life would never be the same.

 

“Elaborate, please.” Zeke requested. He adjusted his glasses

 

“Why stop at one bomb, when we could make more? Take out more of the politicians, like Dot Pixis, Rico Brzenska, and… Grisha Yeager?” Eren explained. Grisha, he hated the most. The man had taken him in after his mother died, as a minor politician for their region. “But if any of you asswipes sees Grisha-- His ass is  fucking mine.” 

 

“I like it. And we can wreak all kinds of havoc with our ‘titan’ powers.” Zeke said. And by titan powers, he referred to their heightened physical capabilities- product of one of their father’s cruel experiments; it came from a serum he developed. The only drawback was that it shortens one’s lifespan to around thirteen years after using the serum. Zeke only had three years left, while Eren had seven.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mikasa, why do you look so down?” Sasha asked. They were rooming together, as were Annie and Hitch, and Christa and Ymir. Mikasa said nothing as she flopped on her bed. “C’mon, Mika. Talk to me, I know when something is wrong with you.”

 

“He rejected me. He  _ fucking  _ rejected me. The boy from 11 years ago. He said he hated me!” She let the last part out with a sob.

 

Sasha knew all about the boy from 11 years ago. Mikasa used to talk about him all the time, how he was probably  _ soooooo  _ hot, and how she would marry him. But she also knew that there was probably nothing she could do, to aid her best friend’s desperation. Without him, all the grief and pain from her parents’ death would be amplified by his rejection of her. That night… It was something Mikasa hadn’t really dwelt on since she became obsessed with the boy- Eren…

 

_ The moonlight glimmered through the window of an eight year old Mikasa’s room, illuminating everything with a dreamy tint. In the room across hers, her mother slept, cradled in the loving arms of her father. It was then that two shadowy figures crept into her house to shatter their happiness. At that time, her father got up to get a glass of water. He was the first to encounter the killers. _

_ He never even got the chance to scream; his sleeping wife and daughter were only aroused from their peaceful slumber by the harsh  _ thud _ her father’s body made as it hit the floor. Suddenly, both bolted up in bed, spines straight. Every hair on their arms stood up, sensing, feeling, searching for what had gone wrong; but finding nothing. Ellie Ackerman quickly fled her room to see where her husband was, and Mikasa quietly followed. Her mother did not notice, or she surely would have forbidden her from following her. As Ellie crept into the kitchen, She froze, gazing upon her beloved husband’s fallen, bloody form. Incapable of screaming, she stood there. Mikasa’s world crashed around her, unaware it was about to be chewed up, spit out, and stomped on. _

 

_ A small noise escaped Mrs. Ackerman’s mouth- a very small noise. But it pierced the silence like an arrow pierces an animal’s hide. It had pierced the silence then tore it apart, as her small gasp had evolved into screams. The killers’ bound and gagged her, as Mikasa slipped away, hiding between the couch and the wall, hidden from view. She watched in horror. _

_ They dragged her to the center of the living room- the three of them. _

_ She watched in complete horror. _

_ As they tore her clothes off, laughing, and removing their pants, to reveal their obvious excitement. _

_ Horror that never she had felt that no child should ever have to feel, should ever have to think of even-- Yet she did.  _

_ And they started. _

_ She stayed silent as she watched. Watched. She watched first in horror, terror and disgust. She didn’t know at the time what they were doing to her mother, but she didn’t need to. She knew it was something so vile, so appalling, so  _ heinous _ , that it was something beautiful being defiled in the worst way possible. _

_ And as they continued fucking her mother like animals, something clicked, and she no longer stared at the scene in horror, but now in full awareness. It was something that she had perceived. Later, when she would think about it, she would realize it was always this way-- she  had just  _ chosen  _ not to see it. _

 

_ This world was cruel.  _

_ This world was wrong. _

 

_ It made so much goddamn sense now! Now she understood why carnivorous beings existed, hell, why there were fucking police officers! Because they sure as hell wouldn’t  be there if they weren’t needed. She thought it all over again. Yeah, it makes  _ so much fucking sense now!  _ She had to keep herself from laughing at how blindly obvious it was.  _

 

_ At some point during her awakening, she lost track of time, because it had been about four hours since they had started ramming their dumb fucking dicks into her mother’s body, which  _ was _ about to give out. As it did, they showed no signs of stopping. As the daylight began to peer through the windows, she looked around herself, at her surroundings.  _

 

_ Right in front of her, her mother was being raped. In the living room, beside her mother’s defiled corpse was her father, staining the rug and floor that they had played on so many times,shared so many Christmases on, a dark crimson hue. And then it came. _

Knock. 

Knock.

Knock.

_ A sound heard many times before by the Ackerman family, yet Mikasa was relieved to hear it. A boy she knew by the name of Eren Yeager. He heard them tell him to  _ fuck off.  _ The next thing she knew, he was charging in with a spear, fashioned from a large kitchen knife tied to a stick. He charged at the first man, and the knife took only seconds to pierce his skin. Once the blade had embedded itself into his flesh, Eren tore the blade out, spraying a fresh coat of blood across the room. The man was dead within seconds. The second man could have been killed by simply the look in Eren’s eyes. They glowed bright with a hatred, a righteous hatred for them, a hatred that would not stop until they were dead and their bodies were not even  _ recognizable. 

Stab

Stab

Stab Stab Stab StabStabStabStabStabstab _ stabstabstabstab…  _

_ Again and and again and again, Eren’s knife pierced their skin. Each time, it emerged from their bodies with a fresh coat of glistening blood, that dripped and spilled all over Eren’s body.  _

_ \-------------------------------------- _

_ The police arrived an hour later, after receiving a distressed call regarding that house. She had heard some screams, that had stopped abruptly. When the officers entered the house, they could not believe their eyes. The mutilated corpses of three men, and one woman and one other man who had been declared dead. The answers they found for who did it… _

 

The answers would haunt their dreams for yaers to come.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the uh... violence and gore. Today's music is:  
> Whats up people by maximum the hormone  
> Stabbing in the dark by ice 9 kills  
> meet the monster by 5 finger death punch.  
> Jekyll and hyde by 5 finger death punch


End file.
